


Black Krow

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canada, Gen, North America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8074384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: These are two versions of the same story. Note these are not done I was writing them for a class I was taking and was looking for feedback. I will flesh it out into a real fic once i get the two others i am working on done.





	

Walking down the dark alley in the central part of Winnipeg I can sense my prey. It’s funny because someone like me was normally what someone like him would consider prey. My people still were trying to find our place, and many of my sisters made choices that would lead them down dark and dangerous paths. On these paths, people like him would wait.

I was fifteen when I first became a superhero.  I had come home from school, there was a small box on my nightstand with a note. It's simply said. “you have been chosen to use it wisely.” In the box was a beaded choker, it is actually quite plain with only a few flowers in the design. As I placed it around my neck, a spirit appeared before me. It was tiny and resembled a crow. The spirit told me that I had inherited a sacred gift, and I was able to transform into what ‘we’ call a superhero.

It has been three years since then and hunting evil is now my life. My quarry is close; he has assumed I will be a good target. I am dressed in tight jeans and a top that plunges too low. I can smell his stink as he works toward me, he is a cautious one.

He is close enough, I step into a doorway at the back of one of the tall buildings. I touch the choker and whisper the words. I can feel the transformation. It starts at my feet; I can feel myself get stronger. My clothes change to leather body armor covered in beautiful beadwork. Across my back and down my arms grow long black feathers that look like tassels.  The choker becomes like a warrior’s neck piece guarding my throat.  Finally, a black mask covers my eyes.

I step out, his eyes go wide, this was not what he was expecting. In my hand rests a coup stick. I reach out and swipe him off of his feet. He rolls onto his back and kicks out, hitting me in the stomach. With a bound, he is off at a run. I laugh, with a jump, I am on the top of the hotel that is next to me. Two jumps later, and I drop in front of him as he skids to a stop.

This time, I am ready, I reach out and touch him in the center of the chest with my coup stick.  I have the power to reach in and find where he has stepped off the path. If this is his first time he might be saved with a nudge, I can guide him back. This one has gone too far, I can feel it, he has taken a life; he must face justice.

I take him to the street, and I leave a note for the police. Another battle done; this one quick. Hopefully, it will make the city a little safer for my sisters.

..OO..

Katlyn was walking down the alley, behind her in the shadows a stranger stalked her. She knew he was there because she was actually luring him into a trap. As a young aboriginal woman in Winnipeg, she was a target, her sisters tended to get trapped into a lifestyle that made them vulnerable and people like him took advantage of that.

She was no ordinary teenager though. Three years ago on her fifteenth birthday, she had been given a gift. It seemed an ordinary bead work choker with a few flowers as decoration, but it came with a note telling her to use it wisely. As she put it on a tiny crow-shaped spirit appeared before her. The spirit spoke, “Katlyn you have been given a gift, with this necklace you will have powers and abilities, you will be able to do things that others cannot. With these powers, you will be able to effect real change for the better.”

It had been a lot of work and training but she was now what would normally only be found in comic books, she was a superhero. As the Black Krow, she hunted evil like the man that was following her.

She had dressed in tight jeans and a low top intending to attract someone that would see her as an object instead of a person. It had worked.

He was so close she could smell his stink. She moved into a doorway and touched her choker and said, “Transform me.” The change was instantaneous, a black aura enveloped her, her clothes were replaced with black leather armour decorated with beautiful beadwork. Black feathers sprouted from her back and arms. The way they hung they looked like tassels. Her choker changed to a larger neck piece like would have been worn by warriors of old. A black mask covered her eyes which became so black you could not see her irises.

She stepped out to face him. The shock on his face was clearly visible, he had been expecting this to be easy. In her hand there was a coup stick like the ancient warriors carried, it was her weapon. She swung it at knee height sweeping him off of his feet. He was a predator he was not going down that easy. He rolled and kicked with both feet hitting her in the stomach knocking her backwards. In an instant, he was up and off at a sprint.

Little did he know that with her powers she could jump like no normal person. With a leap she jumped to the top of the five-story hotel beside her and with two more leaps she landed in front of him behind a dollar store.

He had caught her off guard the first time this time, would be different. She reached out with her weapon tapping him in the chest. Like the mythical crow spirit, she had the ability to guide people back to the right path, with a little nudge if they are not far gone she can make it right. This night it was not to be. The man was too far gone, he had murdered and he had planned her to be his next victim. Her decision is quickly made; he would have to face justice. With a blow she knocked him out. She hefted him over her shoulder, carried him to the street and dumped him in a pile. She will call the police to come find him.

Another week’s work, another bad one off of the street. One at a time Black Krow is making the city a little safer for her sisters.

**Author's Note:**

> lpofdestiny you helped to inspire this one.


End file.
